


Turn It Up, Heat It Up

by ProneToRelapse



Series: The Thot Sent By CyberLife [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProneToRelapse/pseuds/ProneToRelapse
Summary: "Thanks," Hank says, raising his voice a little to be heard over the din. "I'm looking for the new guy. Any idea where he is?""Blue room, honey," the bartender tells him. "But he's expensive."





	Turn It Up, Heat It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't written an Eden Club fic yet??? The fuck is wrong with me??

A lot has changed since the last time Hank was here. The deep neon lights still give him a thudding headache, the low, pounding music still grates on his nerves, but the whole atmosphere is different, despite the familiar décor. Androids and humans, all barely clothed, wander around laughing and drinking, slipping between each other and wandering in and out of open and secluded rooms. It's still horrifically illicit, but at least the heavy overtones of dubious consent have disappeared.

Hank makes his way carefully through the crowds, thankfully unnoticed, towards the bar. He leans over to tell the bartender his order and she offers him a flirty smile in return as she turns to make it. Hank smiles back a little weakly. This never was his scene. Still, at least he’s not investigating a murder this time.

The bartender slides his drink across the countertop and the knocks it back quickly to settle his nerves. 

"Thanks," he says, raising his voice a little to be heard over the din. "I'm looking for the new guy. Any idea where he is?"

"Blue room, honey," she tells him. "But he's expensive."

"Then I hope he's worth it," Hank says with a lot more confidence than he feels. She grins and he slips off towards the blue room, eyes flickering unbidden to the bodies grinding against the poles on the platforms. God it's hot in here.

Thankfully the blue room is quieter, tucked away from the loud clamour of the main room. There are only a few occupants in here, enjoying their own company, wrapped up in quiet, seductive privacy. There's a single pole in the center that reaches right up to the high ceiling, embedded on a raised platform. The figure that curls slowly around the bar is slender and pale, riding the pole like a professional. The muted low blue of the lights glints enticingly off his skin.

Hank watches with wide eyes as the dancer swings up onto the pole, hanging upside down with his thighs holding him in place. Deep brown eyes fix on Hank, and pretty lips curve up in a coy half-smirk. He beckons with one slim finger and Hank is moving forward before he can stop himself. Slowly the man slips down the pole, one leg arching over his head in a complicated spin until he’s standing, then he slips slowly down to his knees, crawling across the platform until his face is inches away from Hank's.

"Hi there, handsome," he purrs. Hank's pulse skyrockets. "Looking for a good time?"

Hank had an answer carefully prepared. Now all coherent thought has flung itself happily out the window. He nods like a starstruck idiot.

"No need to be shy." The man walks two fingers up Hank's chest. He offers him a slow wink. "I'll take care of you." In a graceful slide of limbs he dismounts the platform and takes Hank's hand, guiding him back towards a private hire room. Hank swallows hard.

"What’s your name?" The door slides open with a soft hiss and Hank is led inside. It's more peaceful inside, the lights are dimmer, softer, and the pounding music has faded to an almost unnoticeable hum.

"Call me Hank." It's the first coherent thing he's been able to say so far and he'd feel even more fucking stupid if he wasn't so entranced by the half-naked android in front of him. Because that's what he is. LED spinning a gentle blue at his temple, blue band glowing faintly round his right bicep, and the soft brush of holographic glitter over his pale, freckled body. If that wasn't enough, he's also wearing the  _smallest_ pair of boyshorts Hank has ever seen.

God, his mouth is so  _dry._

"Hank," the android murmurs, sliding his hands over Hank's shoulders. "I'm Connor. I'm gonna show you a good time, okay?"

"Sure," Hank croaks. Connor beams and slips Hank's jacket off his shoulders, draping it over a chair and leading Hank to the huge bed in the center of the room. He makes him sit with a gentle but firm push and Hank leans back on his hands as Connor kneels between his legs, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes.

"You're so tense," Connor hums, hands trailing down to Hank's belt buckle. "I know a good trick that'll help you relax. Can I show you?" His little smile is devious and Hank nods helplessly.

Connor's fingers work deftly over Hank's buckle and fly and, with a few confident tugs, has Hank's cock free from his boxers in only a few seconds. He's already hard, has been since he walked into the blue room, if he's being painfully honest with himself. Still the delighted gasp that Connor gives at the sight of him has his dick twitching in the android's gentle grip.

"Ohh, I hope I can take all of you," Connor murmurs, cool breath fanning over Hank's overheated skin, words fanning Hank's ego something awful. Soft pink tongue flicks out to lap teasingly over the tip and Hank shudders, fingers tightening uselessly against silk sheets.

Connor wastes absolutely no time in slipping Hank's cock past those perfect lips, enveloping in warm, wet heat that sends ripples of heat through Hank's gut. He gives the filthiest little moan, mouth stuffed, saliva dripping from the corner of his stretched mouth as he lowers down, down, until Hank's cockhead is lodged against the synthetic softness of the back of Connor's throat.

He gives a shuddering moan and Hank's eyes roll back a little as the sound vibrates through his whole body. Connor reaches up to guide one of Hank's hands into soft brown curls, tapping his wrist encouragingly. Hank groans and fists his hands in the locks, slowly guiding Connor's mouth over his cock.

And Connor kneels there, head tilted up and eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure, throat bulging around Hank's cock as he takes it like he was born for it. His chin and neck are slick with saliva from where it leaks past his lips, pushed out by the tongue that's lapping tantalizingly against Hank's dick, wringing hoarse moans from his throat.

" _Fuck,_ " Hank gasps, gripping Connor's hair tighter. "Fuck, that's good..."

Connor preens at the praise, nimble fingers moving up to roll Hank's balls softly. He hollows his cheeks out, sucking hard into a deep swallow and giving them a light tug and that's all it takes for Hank to choke out a curse and spill down Connor's throat with a shudder. The android whines softly through his nose, letting Hank's cock slip out of his mouth, a thin line of saliva hanging between his swollen lips and the tip of Hank's softening dick. He licks his lips slowly, beaming happily up at him.

"Feel a little better now?"

Hank huffs out a harsh breath that might be a laugh. He feels drunk on pleasure. "Yeah."

Connor hums and crawls up into Hank's lap, his silky inner thigh brushing against Hank's cock and making him shiver. He settles there, hands winding round Hank's shoulders, and leans down to kiss along his jaw. Hank's hands snap immediately to his waist, sliding round to cup the fullness of his ass through those stupid shorts. He palms firmly and Connor gives a delighted shiver against him, sighing a soft moan right against Hank's ear.

He leans back, pushing Hank's shirt the rest of the way off, hands trailing down his chest, fingers curling through the hair there, down to catch over his nipples and tug softly. Hank arches into the touch with a faint whine and Connor bites his throat before closing his thumbs and forefingers round the stiffening nipples, tugging  _hard._

Hank can't stop the breathless cry that pulls out of him, and Connor seizes the opportunity, surging forward to claim Hank's mouth in a heated, filthy kiss. His tongue glides over Hank's, warm and wet, coaxing more moans out of the human with those calculated pinches of his nipples. Hank feels dizzy with desire, oversensitive to the delicious point just before pain, and he bends under Connor like putty in his hands.

Connor gives a sinful slow grind of his hips down against Hank's, gasping softly into his mouth. Hank gropes his ass tighter, slipping his hands under the skimpy fabric of the shorts for better purchase, tugging Connor's asscheeks apart so he can brush the pad of one finger over his already slick hole. Connor jolts in his arms with a bitten off cry, arching his hips back against Hank's hands.

"Finger me," Connor pants, voice glitching. " _Please._ "

Hank couldn't deny him even if he'd wanted to. One hand tugging Connor's asscheek to the side, he stretches his arm a little further forward and Connor arches towards him helpfully so Hank can slip a finger inside. Connor shudders and paws at him, catching his lower lip between his teeth. His cheeks are stained a pretty blue that glows under his skin all the way down to his chest.

Hank's probably a little rougher than he should be, but his mind is clouded with lust and all he wants to do is draw more of those filthy moans out of Connor's throat. He digs his finger deep, moving his free hand up to curl round Connor's waist and, with a sharp, swift movement, swings Connor round onto the bed so he's sprawled out beneath him.

Connor's pupils are so dark it's almost impossible to see any of the rich brown of his irises. Hank leans down to kiss him hard, easing in a second finger alongside the first and swallowing the moan Connor chokes into his mouth. Fingers dig into his shoulder as Connor clutches at him, pale legs falling open as Connor writhes and arches into his touch.

"More," he pants against Hank's mouth. " _Please,_ more."

Hank obeys gladly, three fingers curling into the tight heat of Connor's ass, nudging against the raised sensor inside that has Connor arching with a wild cry. He does it again and again, grinding his fingers against that spot until Connor is panting under him, eyes glazed and mouth slack. His fingers curl into the sheets and his cock twitches against his stomach, bobbing with the force of Hank's ministrations. It's leaking copiously and Hank can't stop himself from leaning down and lapping up the smears of pale blue precome streaked across his abdomen.

Connor is babbling now, voice thick with static as his vocal modulator fails under the overwhelming input his sensors are trying to process. All Hank can make out are garbled pants of his name amid hitched pleas for him to fuck Connor into the mattress. 

And he's sure as hell not gonna say no.

Hank leans back to wrestle out of his jeans and boxers and Connor slips sinuously out of those ridiculous shorts that Hank wants nothing more than to  _burn._ Once divested of them Connor raises his legs, ready to wrap them round Hank's waist and pull him close but Hank stops him with a light pinch to the inside of his left thigh.

"On your knees," Hank growls, voice rough and low. Connor's near-black eyes widen and he scrambles to obey, rolling into his front and drawing his knees underneath himself, lifting his ass invitingly.

And Hank, mind absolutely wrecked by the android before him, absolutely cannot stop himself from laying a sharp, stinging smack across the pale backside presented to him like an offering.

Connor  _howls,_ body jerking. He lowers his chest to the bed with a low keen, muscles in his thighs twitching. Hank slaps again and again, bringing up a stark blue handprint against pale skin. Connor is incoherent now, panting into the pillows and shuddering with each smack of palm against synthetic flesh.

Harder than fucking steel, Hank wants nothing more than to bury himself deep, but another desire ripples through him hot enough to burn and suddenly he can think of nothing else. He gives in without a fight, spreading Connor's cheeks and leaning in to lap over his slick hole with broad, firm strokes of his tongue.

"H- _Hank!"_ The cry rips itself from Connor's throat and he moans helplessly into the bedsheets, rocking his hips back against Hank's face. Hank moans against slick skin, thrusting his tongue deeper, panting hard and clutching Connor's hips with enough force to bruise if he were human.

"Hank,  _please,_ " Connor chokes, hips shuddering, torn between pushing back onto Hank's tongue and grinding his cock down against the mattress. "Please, I can't-" 

Hank's pulls away, wiping his mouth against his forearm and kneels up, rubbing his cock over the cleft of Connor's ass. "Is this what you want, baby?" His voice sounds far away, deep and gravelly. "Tell me."

"I want it," Connor moans, muffled by the pillow he's buried his face in. 

" _Tell_ me, baby. Tell me what you want." It takes all of Hank's willpower to hold back.

"I want your  _cock!_ " Connor cries. "Please, fuck me,  _please!"_

Hank sinks into him in one, hard thrust, shoving Connor up the bed with the force of it. The android scrabbles at the sheets, choking on a moan, trying to get enough leverage to push back with an eager whine.

Hank doesn't tease anymore. Hands tight on Connor's waist, he drives in relentlessly, pushing deeper with every thrust, forcing the most beautifully broken moans from Connor's lips. He hits harder, deeper with every collision of his hips to Connor's ass, filling that tight, slick heat and sending Connor writhing beneath him. Connor is so blissed out he can't take it, Hank's cock shoving panted moans from his lungs as he tries desperately to hold on, to push back and take everything that Hank gives him.

"So good for me," Hank growls, leaning over to kiss along the slender arch of Connor's polyvinyl spine. "So fucking good for me, baby."

Connor's whine is senseless and desperate. His hands are slack against the sheets, mouth open and eyes unfocused, head turned against the pillows so Hank can see the side of his flushed face. With a sharp bite to Connor's back, Hank slips his hand round to curls his finger's round Connor's cock, thumbing firmly over the tip as he pounds into him.

Connor comes soundlessly, mouth open wide in a freezeframe of pained ecstasy, a hitched breath ripping from his chest. He spills across Hank's hand, onto the rumpled sheets beneath them, and Hank shoves himself deep as he follows, Connor's clenching muscles wringing his orgasm out of him like a punch to the gut.

They tumble onto the bed in an overheated tangle of sweaty, come and thirium stained limbs, both breathing hard though only one of them needs to. Connor curls into Hank's chest, face nuzzling into his neck with a soft, contented purr.

"I really hope," Hank manages to gasp, "that you installed a programme for the pole dancing. Because if you already knew how to do that, I'm gonna fucking die."

Connor lifts his head slightly so Hank can see the amusement glittering in his eyes. "I don't think I'll tell you," he says, voice scratchy with overexertion. "It's more fun this way."

"Then I'm gonna die," Hank tells him, blowing sweaty strands of hair out of his face. 

"I hope not," Connor says softly, pressing a tender kiss just under Hank's jaw. "We've got the room for another hour."

Hank gives a heartfelt groan, even as his dick twitches valiantly in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Oh, hey, Connor," Officer Chen calls, jogging to catch up with him down the hall. He stops until she's close enough, offering her a friendly smile.
> 
> "Good afternoon, Tina," he says pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"
> 
> "A friend of mine was checking out Eden Club last night since they refurbished it," she tells him. "Said she saw Lieutenant Anderson there with an android there who looked just like you. I thought you were a prototype?"
> 
> "I am," Connor confirms. "I'm the only RK800-" He snaps his mouth closed, trying to fight the blue blush that crawls up his cheek. "Uhhh... I mean..."
> 
> Tina grins at him, offering him a conspiratorial wink. "I knew it," she says. "Hurry up and tell everyone else soon, okay? I have fifty dollars against Reed that says you guys'll tell us you're dating before Thanksgiving and I don't wanna lose."


End file.
